Niet Wat Hij Lijkt
"Niet Wat Hij Lijkt" is de elfde aflevering van het tweede seizoen van Gravity Falls. Beschrijving De overheid arresteert Stan, waardoor Dipper en Mabel zich af gaan vragen hoe goed ze Stan nou echt kennen... Samenvatting De aflevering begint met Stan die nog steeds in zijn ondergrondse lab werkt aan de machine. Hij kijkt toe hoe hoe deze steeds sterker wordt en de gevolgen zichtbaar worden. Stan ontsluit een timer van 18 uur; die hij ook in mini-versie als een horloge om zijn pols draagt. Hiermee kan hij ook zien als de zwaartekracht wordt omgekeerd; dit als bijeffect van de machine. Dit merken de dorpsgenoten; Tyler vraagt zelfs: "Ligt het aan mij of heeft de hele wereld de hik gekregen?" Zelfs McGucket maakt aanstalten tot vertrek. Ondertussen hebben Mabel en Dipper hier natuurlijk helemaal geen weet van. Mabel laat Dipper een kast met vuurwerk zien, die ze later met zijn drieën samen afsteken. Daarna koelen ze af met waterballonnen. Stan kijkt toe en zegt dat "Het is ongezond als broer en zus, zo goed met elkaar opschieten als jullie". De twee lachen, maar hebben nog geen idee dat dit statement later in een heel ander daglicht wordt gezet, en dat dit een van hun laatste echt onschuldige partijtjes pret zou zijn. Ineens staat de overheid voor de deur. Ze stormen binnen en laten niks behalve het geheime lab onberoerd. De agenten Powers en Trigger aarzelen geen moment en arresteren Stan. Dipper en Mabel vragen wat dit oproer betekent; en Powers en Trigger zeggen dat Stan radioactieve afval heeft gestolen. Vanaf dan besluiten Mabel en Dipper hem onschuldig te pleiten. De tweeling wordt ook meegenomen, en agent Trigger zegt dat ze naar de kinderbescherming worden gebracht. Mabel en Dipper willen Stan nog steeds vrijpleiten en de enige manier was om de beelden van de beveiligingscamera's op te vragen. Dan moeten ze wel weer eerst naar de Shack toe. Mabel verzint echter een poging om te ontsnappen als ze Stoere Dan's wagen ziet, met een 'Meerd're Keren' sticker op zijn bumper. Ze schrijft daarna op het raam 'Meerd're Keren is overgewaardeerd' dat ervoor zorgt dat Stoere Dan kwaad wordt en op de auto begint in te rammen. Als de auto crasht, ontsnappen Mabel en Dipper nadat die laatste een cryptische aanwijzing heeft gekregen van agent Trigger. Dankzij Mabel's werpanker komen ze terecht in de bovenkamer. Ze gaan opzoek en vinden al snel een kleine kamer. Hier vinden ze de beveiligingsbeelden, maar helaas worden de vermoedens van de agenten bevestigt. Deze kamer ook blijkt een goudmijn aan informatie over Stan te zijn; van valse ID-kaarten tot een kaart met staten waar Stan blijkbaar niet welkom is. Dipper wordt, in tegenstelling tot Mabel, steeds wantrouwender over Stan. Bovendien vinden ze een artikel met als kop 'STAN PINES IS DOOD'. Ondertussen wordt Stan in de verhoorkamer binnengebracht. Achter hem staat een heel prikbord met allerlei artikelen over hem, inclusief een vals rapport. De spanning verhoogt omdat Stan ziet dat er niet zo veel tijd over is op zijn horloge. Daarna maakt Stan gebruik van de door hem geziene zwaartekrachtanomalie die er plaatsvindt. Hij ontsnapt en zet een taxi in als lokaas. Stan zelf gaat te voet richting de Raadselschuur. In de Raadselschuur is Soes druk bezig met het beveiligen van de drankautomaat. Dipper weet echter de code die ze eerder hebben gevonden, in te toetsen en de drie haasten zich door de geheime gang die is ontstaan. Daar vinden ze de machine en zien ze ook de timer. Ze willen hem permanent afsluiten en daarom ontsluiten ze een knop. Net als Dipper zijn volle gewicht erop wil leggen, rent Stan binnen, schreeuwend dat hij dat juist niet moet doen. De zwaartekracht keert voor een laatste keer om en Dipper en Stan zijn in ruzie: Dipper weet tenslotte niet, volgens hem, wie Stan nou echt is. Ze raken vast aan de muur en Mabel weet zich vast te klampen aan de knop. Stan schreeuwt naar Mabel dat ze zich moet laten gaan ("Denk je echt dat ik een slechterik ben?"), terwijl Dipper wil dat zijn zus de machine afsluit ("Hij liegt, Mabel! Zet hem uit! Nu!"). Mabel staat in dubio en is notabel radeloos: ze moet kiezen tussen de twee belangrijkste mannen in haar leven. Ze zegt, met pijn in haar hart; "Ik wil je geloven, maar..." en terwijl de timer afloopt, laat ze zich gaan. Dipper is kwaad op haar, maar wordt snel overvallen door de immense kracht die er van de machine afkomt. Deze kracht richt schade aan, en het glas van de foto van de tweeling wordt vernietigt; dit als teken dat er geen bescherming en schone schijn meer is; alles is out in the open; niks is meer verborgen. De pret is voorbij. Uit de puin komt een figuur door de portaal gelopen. Gekleed in volledig zwarte kleding, legt hij zijn hand op Dagboek 1 en onthult zichzelf. Hij is de schrijver van de dagboeken, en Stans broer. De credits zijn deze keer heel rustig, met een rustig filmpje met de beide Stans op een schommel op een strand, vergezeld door de kalme ruis van de zee. Onthullingen *De auteur van de dagboeken is Stans broer. *Er zijn vele staten waarin Stan een persona non grata is, en heeft meerdere identiteiten. *McGucket is blijkbaar getrouwd met een wasbeer. *Stoere Dan is een fan van Meerd're Keren. *Soes wilde door Stan geadopteerd worden. Trivia *De scène op het eind die zo emotioneel was, wordt ook wel de 'Ik vertrouw u' scène genoemd. Deze is later heel vaak getekend. *Het origineel had kijkcijfers die alle records brak; 1,6 miljoen. *Er is een ingekort intro, dit omdat de episode zelf langer was. *Veel fans hadden een theorie dat Stan een tweeling had, en deze werden gek van geluk toen dit waar bleek te zijn. Wel hadden ze nog de namen omgewisselt. *Na deze episode kwam er in de originele gebieden een hiaat; de volgende episode zou pas weer in juli verschijnen. Universum en:Not What He Seems pt-br:Nem Tudo é o Que Parece